


his back is turned to me

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, it's only implied, no depictions of the violence either just the aftermath, there is absolutely no depiction of that in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi wasn’t sure when he started noticing Sawamura Daichi’s back, but once he did he couldn’t get it out of his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	his back is turned to me

**Author's Note:**

> i don't usually write daisuga but it's always good to try something new and this is just a drabble anyway soooo lemme know what you think lol

Sugawara Koushi wasn’t sure when he started noticing Sawamura Daichi’s back, but once he did he couldn’t get it out of his mind. When they played volleyball in high school together, captain and vice captain in their third years, he always watched Daichi’s back—broad and strong, the pillar of the team. It was always turned to Suga; Daichi faced the net, the opponents, the next challenge. And Suga had to live with that.

Daichi went away for college. Suga watched his back as he left, boarding the train, his arm raised in a resolute wave, a promise he’d return.

And Suga had to live with that.

Daichi came home on breaks, but hardly saw Suga anymore. Suga only saw his back once when he came home, across the street, bent to pick up the hand of someone he twirled around and planted a kiss on, laughing and smiling.

Suga lived with that one for a long time.

At his graduation, Suga saw no backs, just cheering faces as he raised his diploma high above his head, crying and laughing and whooping with his classmates. His was the back they watched as he gave his valedictorian speech to the huge, beaming crowd. His family was there. Some of his old teammates. He cried, and the world was right. It was right because Daichi’s back was not in it and Suga didn’t have to watch it as Daichi walked away from him again.

When Ukai senior passed, there were many backs, and Suga leaned on many shoulders, clasped many hands, cried with many people.

Hinata and Kageyama got engaged— _finally_ , as Tanaka always said—and Suga danced with his old friends, those old crows who’d never really left him. He held someone’s back, and they gripped his too tight, but he was drunk on happiness and the moment of exhilarating, sickening freedom because Daichi hadn’t been able to make it to the party.

When Suga found out what that creep had done to him after the party, and he got the horrible taste of liquor and drugs from his shaking mouth, Suga had to live with it. He lived with it for all of one week, before Nishinoya and Tanaka and Yamaguchi stormed into his place and demanded to know where the man had gone. Suga couldn’t see their backs, only the storms in their faces, but he knew they were tensed with a boiling hatred for the creep who’d damaged their friend, their mentor, their protector. Blood was in their eyes, red anger billowed from their mouths, and Suga thought they might burn down his apartment. He tried to tell them it had been his fault. He tried to make it less of a deal than they were building it up to be. But they stared at him like he was crazy, sat him down and hugged him, each of them, and told him not a bit of what happened to him was his fault. And Suga lived with that for a very long time, and he cried into their backs, and they held him.

And then they were pulled away from him by Kageyama, gently. Hinata was on the phone, face ashen. Coach Ukai was at the door, rubbing his head, and the news was spilling out from his mouth, how that man—that creep who’d been all over Suga—had never been on the invite list, how no one remembered seeing him get in, and how everyone just assumed he knew someone.

Ukai swallowed.

The man had been found in an alley beaten and bloodied three days after he’d taken Suga back to his house and drugged him. The police found him on an anonymous tip.

Suga’s eyes went wide and the room was close and tight and his friends stared down at him, then at the door, where a new figure stood, back broad, knuckles bloodied, a hurricane in his eyes like none had ever stirred there before. Suga lived with that image for the rest of his life.

Their embrace was soft, even with all the anger stored in Daichi’s back, his tense muscles, ready to destroy anything that might get too close to Suga. Suga rubbed his hands down Daichi’s back, and Daichi wrapped his arms round Suga, pulling him close. There were murmured apologies, from both of them, before Daichi pulled away, staring into Suga’s eyes.

“I will never let anything or anyone hurt you again, Koushi.”

And Suga lived with that.

He fell in love with that.

All over again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated!! i don't usually write these two haha
> 
> *EDIT* daichi didn't kill the guy!! omg nooooo no he just beat him /near/ to death for what he did to suga!! no murderous crows here lmao XD


End file.
